Lonely
by Jessica Wilson
Summary: A RebaBrock one shot song fic, it was a challenge, but I enjoyed every minute of my slow writing suicide.


**Disclaimer**I Don't Own Reba…

**N/A**One Shot Song Fic…I Apologize, But I Can't Turn Away From A Challenge, This Is THE Lowest Form Of Writing Suicide, But Hey…I Try.

Lonely

Reba sat on her bed, Tears leaving streams on clear on her cheeks. She could hear the rain hitting the roof of her house, and she could hear the voices coming from the floor below. She had three beautiful children, one amazing son in law, and one sweet little grand-baby, but something was missing. Reba felt so alone.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
Its hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you cant take anymore_

She looked at her clock, 3 PM, she should probably start getting dinner ready. She stood up on wobbly legs and made her way to the door that was slightly ajar. She pushed open the door and looked down the hall. It was dark, but the light from the living room shawn up the stairs on her left. She couldn't help it, she took a right and walked into the room her son, daughter, and their daughter shared. She picked up the phone from the small white night table and dialed Brocks number.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

"Hey there Van!" came a voice from the other end of the line. Reba had forgotten that Van and Cheyenne's line was separate from the house.

"Brock, it's Reba, not Van."

"Reba?!? Why are you usin' Van's line?"

"Because, I just needed to call, and I didn't want the kids to see me."

"Whoa, what do you mean you don't want the kids to see you, Reba what's wrong?"

"I've been cryin' Brock, and I didn't want the kids to see me." Reba held back the tears that threatened to fall at any moment now.

"And why where you cryin' Reba, you know what, I'll be over soon; I just have to drop Henry at Barbra Jean's okay."

"Okay Brock, thank you."

"Anything for you Reba."

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you cant face the day_

Brock was at the house and upstairs in a record 10 minutes. He made a mad dash up to Reba's room. He knocked at the open door. "May I come in?"

"Yea." Reba stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her small arms around Brock's mid section. "Thank you again Brock."

"It's really no issue; I'm always here for you Reba. Now, what has been bugging you?" He moved one had away and led her to the bed, where he sat on the floor in front of Reba.

"I'm just, I'm so lonely Brock. Stupid as that sounds, considering that I live with so many people, not to mention the frequent visits from your ex wife." She dropped her head and began to sob.

"Reba, that's not stupid, I know how you feel." He took her hand in his and cupped her cheek with his free hand. "What exactly are you lonely from?"

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

"You Brock, I'm lonely from you." She moved her head from out of his hand and slid her hand out of his. "But what ever right, it really doesn't matter."

"Reba, I…" he stood up and took her in his arms. He held her until they were interrupted.

"Uhm mom…WOAH SORRY!" Cheyenne closed the door and quickly walked back down stairs.

"I feel the same way Reba."

_And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when its over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again_

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump Ill break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed my little one shot! Song is crash and burn by savage garden.

Please Review, I Love Em!


End file.
